hajimemashite
by pink-heronsGAA
Summary: To be able to write a love story, Mikan pen-name Hotaru blackmailed the famous jock at her school and told him to do some certain missions for her. R&R. -hiatus for now-
1. Chapter 1

**HAJIMEMASHITE**

SUMMARY

Mikan Sakura, a girl who's avoided by everyone due to her deathly glares finds herself comfortable with her laptop, pen and paper. She preferred indulging herself in taking care of her single sunflower rather than of socializing and being worried sick of their nasty comments. But what they didn't know is that, with a penname of Hotaru Imai, she's the author of the number 1 online book throughout Japan. To be able to write a good love story (as what everybody likes), Mikan blackmailed the famous jock at her school and told him to do some certain missions for her. A loner in the morning, a novelist in the afternoon and a blogger and chat mate of two mysterious people in the evening... WTH would be the outcome?

**CHAPTER ONE**

**The twist of my life**

In school, if ever you would ask about my name to any student... Well... DON'T or heck you would never see the world again. Whenever you're in my territory, which is everywhere, people intend to neither approach nor make physical contact with me especially eye contact. They said that I have the most irresistible gorgeous eyes ever but some parts of it; there is a tint of deadly cold aura emitting from my inner core out of my pair of hazel eyes. I don't know what the heck was that all about but according to what I've heard from gossips, well, that's their reason they're afraid of me. Even teachers are! And for that reason, I was labelled as the Ice Princess at every school I entered.

Today is the first day of my first year high school. I decided to wake up early today. Hell I am a little bit nervous. I think same thing goes for me... NO FRIENDS! NO CONTACT! I mean, that's my everyday routine. I just finished the previous volume of my series yesterday and neither Black Cat nor White Rabbit is in for some chat last night. I'm completely dull and felt like I lost all my energy! WTF no one even encouraged me yet! Before first day of school, it was always been BOTH the two of my loyal chat mates. Guess I'll just have to bear.

Alice Academy, an ordinary elementary, high school and college institution in Tokyo Japan. Yapp! That's my school! Each of us was introduced in front (as usual during first day of classes) and obviously, no one paid attention during my introduction. I sighed. Actually, this is normal to me. But I think it's better if they don't mind me at all than during my elementary years where they really create made-up stories about me.

Let's fast forward shall we...

Well, a month after I entered this school, partnered up _again_ with a perv, taking care of my only sunflower-slash-friend, doing reckless things like saving a cat and was almost hit by a truck, picking up a fight due to this stupid eyes and cutting classes, I was grounded every now and then. But hey, its way better than sticking my butt into that stupid chair and listening to the teachers blabbering in front. Like who the hell cares? I don't need education. I'm perfectly a genius! I'm a writer for God sake!

Anyway, I was walking silently in the hallways towards the field where my favourite sunflower is planted when girls or should I say fans started running from my back heading towards my direction to where two boys are walking in front of me. WTF! I'm caught in-between! So, I irresponsibly ran to my left and hit my head hard on the wall. I seriously forgot that it was solid concrete at my other side. Looks like I'm so drowned by my thoughts. (LOL). The next thing I knew, I woke up at the infirmary.

I asked the school nurse how I was brought here. She said a guy with blond hair carried me. And before I could ask who it was, the nurse was mysteriously gone. (Sigh). I know this would happen. My question now is who is the guy who transported me here?

Next subject is Algebra. I tried to ditch the subject when a weird blondie blocked my way. By the looks of it, his name's Ruka Nogi. He's one of my classmates since elementary and the second richest and cutest guy at school. He lives with his French mom and Japanese dad. He...etc...Etc... You might be stunned, surprised and wondering. Well, frankly, I know every person in class. What kind of writer would I be if I didn't know everything around me? I may lack social contact but I know how to use my eyes and ears. Anyway,

"Trying to ditch class again Sakura? Do you think I didn't notice?" he emotionlessly said but his voice with a hint of...concern? Hell, he noticed me? In fairness, he was the only person who had the guts to do the eye-to-eye with me thing.

"**H-how-"**

He gave out a smile "I'm always looking at you since when we were elementary," he avoided my eyes for a while before looking back at me "How's your head?" he uttered

"**Don't tell me you're the one who brought me to the clinic?"** I asked

"Who do you think?" What!? "Anyway, I have an appointment with the student body officers. Don't wanna be late. Gotta go! Ja! And please don't discard classes. You may be a terrible genius but you need to stay and socialize sometime" with that, he left.

That night, after I did the writing stories stuffs and checked the Best Author chart seeing that I'm still the top 1, I posted everything that happened to me in my profile...

**-Sakura_blossom-**

There's this cute guy who said that he notice me ever since we were kids (the hell!).

And he's a little bit annoying too! Telling me that I should socialize!

Heck! He doesn't have the right!

All these years, I've been trying but no one still notices me!

Still, I couldn't blame him because I think he's only concerned about me.

What do you think?

I don't know what to do! Insecurity reigns!

**-White rabbit ('w')-**

Whataya know! The guy might like you after all.

A guy who is that concern about you likes you!

You should talk to him every day!

Plus he's right. If you think you tried, well, try a little harder!

You should smile to everyone and greet them every day to impress them.

**-Black cat (='o'=)-**

A boy like that is plastic! You should avoid him

It is best if you stay alone to avoid arguments and misunderstandings

You might just hurt yourself in the end

**LOG OUT**

[Yes] No

The next day, I followed black cat's advice instead of white rabbit. I ditched every class in the morning and stayed near my sunflower when another shadow was cast. I turned to have a clear view at the person and found out it was... Ruka! He lectured me on and off again about socializing and that I should not cut classes.

"**Why the hell do you care?"** I shouted, feeling irritated already

"Ever since you first rescued that stupid cat in the alley the day before class starts, I've been watching you. You only cared about others and not yourself! You cared about living things like this sunflower and the cat!" he hesitated before proceeding, "I cared because I love you" he softly said but enough for me to hear it clearly. I blushed hard. God I was flabbergasted!

We stayed in silence for a while before proceeding in our own separate ways speechless. Though, we're both in 2-B but every afternoon he always has this stupid meeting with the student council. He's the vice president you know! But what we didn't know is that a certain raven saw and heard everything already.

During dismissal, I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I accidentally bump on someone. It was....... NATSUME HYUUGA! My worst nightmare! My foulest enemy! And my perverted partner shows up again! The hell! I'm about to erupt! (Sigh). Anyway, I'm calm... I should calm down. Luckily, no words were uttered which is completely weird and different. Mostly, he would enjoy himself mocking and teasing me up every time. He, besides Ruka, was the only person who could ever talk to me like that. The thing is Ruka was way gentler than he. They're actually best buds and Natsume was always the superior between the two –erase that! Amongst everyone! He silently walked away but jackpot he dropped a small notebook. But since I was too tired, I decided to read it at home.

That night, same thing goes. But I settled in to chatting first before checking on the readers' reviews.

**-Sakura_blossom-**

Hey guys! The cute guy totally confessed. You were right WR.

But I can't totally give in myself to him right?

I mean, for God's sake, I have a lot of things to worry about

Anyway, this rude guy (another guy) is just so rude!

He bumped me without even saying sorry. *sigh*. As expected of him.

But he seriously dropped his notebook.

I don't know if I should return it to him or not but it's his notebook, right?

**-Black cat (='o'=)-**

You're really an idiot, you know! For believing people like that easily.

You should avoid them. They're only there for games.

By the way, what about this notebook?

You should return it to him, you know. It's not yours plus you might be sued for committing stealing.

**-White rabbit ('w')-**

Why not? I think he's a cute and good guy.

You should make friends to him.

Maybe, he'll be your first step to socialization plus (maybe) he'll be the man of your dreams.

Think about it.

**LOG OUT**

[Yes] No

After chatting with the both of them, I opened my author's profile and found out the results and reviews were all.... NEGATIVE. WTF!

**BEST AUTHOR**

Koizumi

Imai

...

**REVIEWS**

**Pink-heronsGAA**: How come both the characters only settled in friendships?

**?unknown?** : Luna Koizumi-san's works and books makes my heart beat faster! I love her stories! I do also hope you would top her since you're still the best for me...

**Anonymous_fan_reader**: I wish there were more heart-warming and a few heart-breaking moments too like the usual love story.

**Someone**: I get your point that Jean is a cold-hearted princess but I do hope that she'll also learn how to love someone... You know, I'm really expecting it to be a little bit romantic than friendships.

**Addictedromance**: To be able to write a romantic scene, use the moments when you and your boyfriend are together... It works better!

How the hell could I make a beautiful love story and follow Addictedromance suggestion when I don't even have a single boyfriend or tutor? Heck! Guess I need Ruka after all but isn't that swindling? Using him just for my own personal gains? I feel like a cheater. All these times, Ruka's been kind to me and repaying him by doing that is a total...nuh-uh! No!

Without thinking anything, I flip Natsume's notebook and found out it was full of...girls' names? Wait! This is not just girls' names but girls who confessed to him, where and how. Geez! I presumed I don't need Ruka anymore. I'm going to use this guy...ding dong! Blackmailing time! I smirked at the mere thought. I'm not going to regret this since that dude is a total ass to me anyway. Natsume Hyuuga, meet hell tomorrow! Whahaha!

* * *

I wonder what will happen the next day... What do you think would Mikan do to Natsume? *gasp*....... Ha-ha!

Anyway, please review.


	2. Mission 1: Teach me love

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Mission 1: Teach me LOVE**

I came to school earlier than my usual early state. I thought no one was still there but as I came inside the room, he was there... NATSUME HYUUGA! He was sitting in his usual backseat chair, both feet hanging on the table and his typical manga covering his cute handsome prince-like face. Wait! What did I just say? Anyway, while walking to his direction, I threw his stupid mini notebook into his protected face.

"**Hey, Natsume, you accidentally dropped your baby archive yesterday," **I shouted while motioning to sit at his side, **"You're a total jerk, you know that?! Hurting every girl's feelings"**

He slowly removed the magazine, picked up his notebook and placed it back in his pockets, "Who the hell cares? Life is just like that. No game, no fame!"

"**Really?! But what would you do if I say I'll expose your dirty little secret to everyone at school?"**

He chuckled, "Ooooh... Is that a threat? Go on, reveal it to them. What would be your evidence now that I have my notebook back? You're really stupid as always"

"**Maybe I am a little bit but won't you think twice before leaping into any conclusions?" **I sneered

"What do you mean?" he asked

"**Oh, I have a lot of copies on that one. Actually, I still got the original. The one you've got is just one of the duplicates," **my evil smile grew wider.

"What do you want?" he shouted

"**I might give a little reconsideration if..."**

"If what? Get on with it idiot!"

"**...if you do some certain missions for me. We'll do this every afternoon starting today and will go on until I tell you to stop. Got it?"**

"Wait, wait! What missions?" he questioned

"**I want you to teach me **_**love**_**"**

"WTF! No way, I won't do it" he pouted

"**Suit yourself but this,"** I grabbed the original notebook from my bag and waved it at him before placing it back, **"will be everywhere tomorrow. You will lose your position, your fame and every girl will hate you. Think about it. I'll be waiting until this afternoon," **I smirked before I stood up and left the room.

During lunch time, I spared my time eating and went to my favourite place... the field where my single sunflower was planted. This time, while I was still a meter away, there's a figure standing right next to my flower. Obviously, it's Ruka! As I was near him already, I asked him why was he here.

"You actually got planting and healing hands. Literally, I mean. Every time I tried taking care of plants, they always wilt and I always fail," he smiled, "I'm here because like you, I'm also trying my best to take good care of this flower, the flower that always reminds me of you."

"**Eh?"**

He sighed as he turned his head to face me, "Anyway, why do you need Natsume to teach you about love?" What?! He heard? "I was kinda like early this morning. I was about to enter the room when I heard the two of you talking about that topic. Instead of going inside, I decided to listen first. Sorry about that but I was just curious"

I moaned, "**It's none of your concern,"** I was about to turn my back on him when he suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Of course it's my concern. Can't you understand how I felt? I thought you already knew. The things I said yesterday, won't you believe it?" he yelled

I was ready to protest when he hugged me from the back and neared his face into my right ear that I already felt his warm breath across my neck and lobe. It made my body hair stand and my face flush as he gently said those words into my ear over and over again.

"I love you Mikan. Why can't I take Natsume's place? If you want, I'll willingly tell, describe and show you what love is," he said that almost knocked me out. Geez!

I groaned, **"No, Ruka, you don't know what this is all about. I'm sorry. Please release me," **I replied, my voice shaking.

Luckily, he understood and let me go. After that, I ran as fast as I can further away from him, hot tears flowing down my fair cheeks. I ditch the whole lesson this afternoon and stayed under my second favourite place... the Sakura tree. I only came back after class, the time when I'll supposedly meet Natsume and know his answers. By that time, my once puffy and swollen face has come down to normal.

"**So, what's your decision?"** I asked him

He sighed before proceeding, "I'll do it. So, what do you want to know about love?"

"**Oh, I don't need to know love. I know the exact meaning of love from dictionaries"**

"What do you want with me then?" he asked while cocking his eyebrow.

"**I want you to teach me love by letting me experience love..."** I stared at his crimson eyes before proceeding, **"...with you"**

"Aha-ha. You're kidding, right? You know, you have your own style in asking me out"

"**Oh, don't flatter yourself! I have no interest in the likes of you!"**

"..."

I sighed, **"Touch me,"** I said coldly. He immediately touched me on the shoulders and jerked his hands away as fast as how he tapped my skin. I rolled my eyes before extending my left hand to him, **"slowly"** I commanded.

He slowly creep his warm hands unto mine. At first, there was nothing special about it. I was about to give up when sooner or later, it felt like in-between our hands, there's an electricity flowing through. His tepid body temperature gradually penetrated through my skin, making me have the same hot temperature as his; turning my once cold pale hands into something lively and balmy. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, our hands intertwined with the other, our bodies dangerously close to one another and our gaze locked on each other. If you ask me, it would've been very awkward.

After minutes had passed, he abruptly pulled off his hand from mine.

"That's it! I'm done for today," with that, he headed for the door and left.

Before I took my dinner, I updated my series and as suggested by everyone I change my course and added a little romance between my characters. It was a difficult task, you know.

….

_As Emman held my hands, I felt a tingling sensation throughout my body. I never felt like this before. Could it be love? Impossible! Since when I was young, I have isolated myself from that feeling. It could never be. But will I continue running away and not face the possibility of a fact that I might be in-love with my greatest enemy? This is ridiculous! What am I thinking? That man is completely arrogant, self-centered and rude! Still, there might be a chance that in that very same reason I like him._

…

Update story?

[Yes] No

I rolled into my bed before going downstairs and eat dinner with my parents. As usual, there was nothing to talk about between them except for business trips here and meetings there. After I ate with them, I immediately went upstairs and opened my laptop again to chat with my two mysterious online friends.

-Sakura_blossom-

Could it be that what I did is right? Using another person for my personal gains?

Should I stop?

But somehow, the moment I do this, it feels like a new strange emotion starts to show.

Could it be love? If this is love, do you think Physics or Chemistry can explain to me this sudden phenomenon?

And will I totally abandon the person who loves me for who I am?

-White rabbit ('w')-

It depends upon you actually. But if I were you, I would go to the person who loves me instead of the person I love and there's a tendency he won't love you back, anyway.

If you feel guilty about it, you should stop. Why not use the person who loves you instead?

Though it may sound cheating but I think he would still willingly accept it if you just tell him what's that all about.

There might also be a big possibility that sooner or later, you'll learn to love him too.

-Black cat (='o'=)-

Why should you stop? It looks fun actually.

What do you know? There might still be a possibility that the guy actually like you for who you are without the aid of gravity, you know, or potions.

What's the reason why he accepts it after all? And who cares about the person who loves you?

If you don't feel the same way as how you felt towards the other person, what's the use?

If I were you, I would still continue. The feelings you have for each other might deepen if you keep on going.

LOG OUT

[Yes] No

I sighed. White Rabbit and Black Cat are seriously opposite with each other. The former seems to be in favour with Ruka while the latter with Natsume. The hell! What should I do? *sigh*. A good night sleep might just do it. I lied back in bed and in no time, I fell asleep.

The following day, I woke up at my usual early state. The first thing I did was to go online and check for reviews. And the results are... (Drum roll)... POSITIVE!

BEST AUTHOR

Hotaru Imai

Luna Koizumi (haha! Take that!)

...

REVIEWS

**Pink-heronsGAA**: Go! Go! Go! Write! Write! Write!

**?unknown?** : I knew it! You're still the best!

**Anonymous_fan_reader**: You got it! And I'm expecting more to come (the hell?!)

**Someone**: Haha! Jean finally notices Emman. Yippee!

**Addictedromance**: Go Hotaru-chan! Write some more please

**Nonoko_Anna**: Keep on writing girl! Inspire us love addicts! (LOL)

Gosh! I think there's no turning back now. I should go on with the missions to be able to make my readers happy!


	3. Mission 2:Fill me with your warm embrace

**NOTE: I do not own this whole plot… Okay, okay, some of it I do but most part of it… I don't. I got some of the ideas from mangas…**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Mission 2: Fill me with your warm embrace**

At about 7:20 a.m., ten minutes before class starts

"Girls, come on! Help me! That girl is torture" Natsume pleaded the girls of their class

"Natsume-sama, we are willing to help you if it's another girl but when it comes to the Ice Princess-," the girls replied in unison with their cracking and whimpering voices

"Oh, I thought you don't want me to be taken away by some freakish girl," he reasoned out

"We want you fully, Natsume-kun but-" they answered him but were interrupted when…

"**Trying to outsmart me, huh?"** a voice spoke from behind.

They gulp real hard as if something's stuck in their throats that are impossible to remove including him as he turns horrifically to where the voice came from.

"Of course… not, why would I think something like that?" he tried to answer in a way that'll tell he's not lying but failed to do so. I smirked when his trembling speech vibrated across my ears as I walk in the middle of the room with Ruka by my side.

"**Do you want me to tell them your little secret?" **I whispered so that no one except the two of us could hear what I said

"No," he yelled causing the other students to confusingly look at him, "I'm sorry," he uttered after, completely embarrassed of his sudden outburst

"**That's a good pet,"** I sneered, making him grit his teeth in anger

"Why are you with Ruka anyway," he asked me but his gaze fell upon the blond guy standing right beside me.

"**Why do you care?"** I asked

"I asked for no reason," he replied, avoiding both my and Ruka's eyes. But somehow I felt, through his voice and looks, how concerned, worried and afraid he is for what he might discover next.

"**Oh, Ruka's my cousin,"** I said out loud as I heard others gasp due to my surprise announcement

"**I can't blame you for being surprise. Trust me, we just found out the truth early this morning," **I uttered.

FLASHBACK

6:00 a.m.

While I was going downstairs, obviously prepared to eat my breakfast then head outside for school, I saw him sitting on one of the couch of the house's lobby. I looked at him questioningly, wondering what he's doing here when mom came out of the kitchen and handed him some mango juice. They talked but I couldn't clearly make out their conversation since their voices were nothing but a whisper. I cleared my throat, feeling hopeless in deciphering their discussion.

"Oh, Mikan, good morning" mom called

I gave her nothing, no smile or any good morning greetings. Instead, **"What's he doing here?"** I asked completely expressionless as I descended the last step and headed to their direction.

"Silly me, did you meet your cousin already? I heard the two of you are classmates," she uttered as she stood up and pats Ruka's left shoulder

I turned my head to stare or more like glare at the animal-lover as he flinch in horror, **"No, I met him as Ruka Nogi and not as my cousin"**

"Really or maybe you just don't know?"

"**Yes, I don't know,"** I replied coldly and irritably. _Why didn't anybody –including him –tell me that he is my cousin?_

"I'm sorry for that, dear. I guess this young man doesn't know too. So, let me just tell you now that Ruka over here is your cousin and Ruka," she turns to face the blond, "Mikan is your cousin"

"**How,"** I asked but because of my emotionless voice and face, it sounded more like a statement

"Though the two of you're not related by blood but long time ago, when I and his mother were just kids, we were pretty close friends / best friends until we decided to swear upon the river Styx to be sisters for a lifetime," she narrated

"**Tch,"** I rolled both my eyes, **"What a lame commitment,"** I added

"But if you want to marry Ruka-kun here, you may still do so. Anyway, his not your cousin by blood as what I've said," she spoke, making the blond boy blush real hard. _I mean, what is he blushing for?_

"**I am not going to marry him,"** I sigh, **"Again with the question, what is he doing here?"**

"No reason, actually I just invited him for a little chat. Oh, how I miss my nephew," she said dreamingly

"**Argh, whatever,"** I muttered as I stomp my way to the kitchen but was stopped again by mom's voice

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. You're dad's away for some business trips. He'll be back next month. I was also kind of wondering if Ruka could go to school with you like everyday starting today"

"**No!"** I yelled

"O-kay, he'll just be waiting here in the lobby for you to finish eating"

_What the hell?! Did I just say no? Argh! Is she kind of deaf or something? _I sighed again. _I hate my life!_

END of FLASHBACK

"Really," Natsume said in a questioning tone as he precipitously did something with his lips then back to his normal gesture._ I don't know what that was but I swear t' was a smile._

"Oh, but we're not related by b-" Ruka suddenly burst it out but before he could say anything, I covered his mouth.

"What?" Natsume asked

"**He said nothing,"** I replied abruptly his question, making me sound like lying, even though if the query wasn't intently for me. _I don't know what just got into me but I want everyone to know especially him that Ruka and I are really blood related. I don't know what just got into me that made me think that that news made him happy… I don't know what just got into me that I want to assure Natsume that I'm clearly for no one but… him?_ Wait, what was that? What the hell did I just thought?

That afternoon, I asked Ruka to go home without me. It was a tough argument with him but luckily, he sighed, surrendered and back out. So, during dismissal, as the students hurriedly went to their respective houses and the school grounds were little by little turning quiet, I bump into him again in the now peaceful hallways.

He cleared his throat, "What do you want this time?" he asked

"**I don't know,"** I said coolly

"What?" he asked, a bit surprised

Honestly, this time, I don't know what I should ask him to do. _Talk about people who don't know anything about love._ I sighed. Just then, as I was scrutinizing the whole campus, my gaze fell on to two students at the distant building disgustingly clasping each other. Then, the idea struck me.

"**Alright, hug me,"** I finally commanded him.

"What?!" he yelled

"**Hey, you don't need to shout. If you don't like the missions I gave you, you can tell me and I'll just publish this stupid notebook of yours to the whole student body,"** I said, pouting as I turn my body to the other side and crossed my arms.

Suddenly, when I thought he finally left, someone hugged me from behind, making me blush real hard for his sudden movements. Phew! Luckily, he couldn't see my real expression since my back was on him. Still, my body hairs stood out as I could feel the warmth of his breath from my nape. Then, what totally caught me off-guard is that… using his gorgeous hands, he made me turn back to him as he seriously hug me in front as he whispers, "I'm glad Ruka's your cousin," in my ticklish little ears._ O-kay! What was that all about?_

That night, I was messily rolling in my bed, thinking of what just happened earlier.

_Surely his words meant different things but why do I only settle to one reason… he loves me! Well, it could be possible but knowing about the earlier state… the thing back in the room when he asked the girls to threaten me… Gah! I don't know. Anyway, why should I be like this? Gah! I really can't concentrate into writing my story if I keep on thinking about him. Certainly, I should not trust him. Guys like him can't be trusted and are not known for their loyalty. He should be crushed, sliced and tortured. Yes, that's it! Go Mikan! You can do it! Whahaha!_

When I finally recovered myself from too much thinking of that stupid little matter, I decided to update my story. Astonishingly, it remained number 1. _Whew! Thank goodness! But I guess I really can't escape Natsume's help now, eh?_ I sighed at the thought. Later, I went into my sunflower blog. _Shoot! Speaking about sunflowers, I forgot to visit my own plant today! Gah! I'll blame Natsume for that!_

-Sakura_blossom-

Because of that stupid person, I forgot to visit my sunflower

Because of that heartless bastard, I made a lot of mistakes today

Because of that jerk, I can't stop thinking of what just happened earlier

Because of that pervert, I don't know what I'm saying

Help me BC and WR

And just when I thought that they would give me long advices… Guess I'm wrong!

-Black cat (='o'=)-

You're in love (**What the heck was that?!**_)_

-White rabbit ('w')-

People like him only brings misfortunes

You should… AVOID HIM

LOG OUT

[Yes] No

After I closed my laptop, I fell on my bed. Again, thinking about both Natsume and Black cat's advice totally makes my head ache. Whoa! Total coincidence… They both fill my mind with questions. Though White rabbit's advice is also a little bit weird but why do I felt weirder with Black cat… Not to mention he was the one who first commented my blog. *sigh*. Guess it's best to leave it all in sleeping.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Japan…

'She's in love with him, huh? Should I tell Natsume?' someone thought as he logged out his blog

-Black cat (='o'=)-

LOG OUT

[Yes] No

* * *

Yoo-hoo… Could you now guess who black cat is??? You really thought its Natsume, do you? Sorry, but he's… Oh, I can't tell you just yet! (LOL)

**LEGEND:**

_Italiced words _meant Mikan's thoughts

**Bold ones** are for Mikan's words

Inside the (') are thoughts by anyone

While (") are normal outspoken words by anyone

BTW, thanks to…

**Amanda **

And **mystery** for commenting and

Esp. to those people who added me and this story in their favourites…


	4. Mission 3: Taste my blood red lips

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Mission 3: Taste my blood red lips  
**

Next day, same thing goes for me. I walked to school with Ruka by my side. I visited my sunflower, which I unintentionally overlook yesterday, still with my stupid step cousin behind. _Last time I heard, I never asked him to follow me like a poor puppy. _I sigh. This day is also different. I didn't give Natsume some missions today because I couldn't. He wasn't at school, Council business, but Ruka stayed for no reason. Although, he told me that it was okay if he didn't go with them since they'd be fine as long as that bastard is there.

Lunch time, I tried to escape Ruka. Okay, I with him freak everyone at school. Some students think that I'm using him and worse, others thought that we defiled one of the most basic ancestral beliefs that a man should not make love with his fellow bloodline (or you get my point, don't you?). I gave out another sigh. So, back to the story, as I was escaping, I accidentally slammed into someone.

"**You better watch where you're going,"** I yelled

"Excuse me," a manly voice said. I, whose butt fell hard on the floor, turned my head upwards and saw a guy with extremely cool features and dirty white hair looking down at me. I glared at him as I dusted off my uniform. He offered his hands to help me but I declined and stood on my own. He didn't put down his hands though, instead, he introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Youchi Hyuuga," he smiled

I shook my head, **"Wait, you're Natsume's brother?"** I asked

He nods, **"younger brother by a year,"** he added. I took his hand this time and made handshakes with him. Unfortunately with me hanging too long enough with him at the same place, Ruka found me.

"Youchi-san," he greeted when he sees me with him

"Hello there Ruka-nii," he replied, "I heard you and Mikan are cousins. Are the rumors true?"

Luckily, he nods and said nothing.

"Very well then, I should take my leave," he excused himself but turned around when I asked him something.

"**When will Natsume be back?"**

"You already missed him? I thought you hated him," he teases

"**Stop your flattery. You're just the same as your arrogant brother,"** I replied coldly

He chuckled, "don't worry. He should be back by tomorrow" and he finally left.

_He should be! _I thought, _dang! I can't update my story tonight!_

That very night, I felt rather tired in opening my laptop so I settled in sleeping, not minding my blog or my status in my novel. _It's good not to think of anything even for a single night. _I automatically drifted to dreamland.

The following day, as expected, Natsume's already there but what I didn't expect is…

"Hey bro!" a man I guessed to be Youchi called as he entered the room and manly hugged his brother Natsume. He smiled and winked at me. _That was weird._

"**Why are you here Youchi?"** I asked sternly

"And why wouldn't be here?" Natsume defended

"**He shouldn't be here because this is not his room. This building are for high school students, this room is for first years 2-B and he's still a sixth grader,"** I answered quite rude

"Would it hurt if I say he's accelerated?" his older brother said again, Youchi smiled. I rolled both my eyes, crossed my arms and turned away from them before saying…

"**Don't forget we have business later. I'll punish you for being out yesterday and don't you dare tell me that it's because of your stupid council thing"**

"Ooh. I guess you meddled with the wrong sort for a girlfriend, Natsume-nii," Youchi teased while laughing real hard

"**Who're you calling girlfriend?"** I asked, raising my brow, as I turn back at them

"Tch" Natsume's famous word or is it even a word

When I was about to step out of the room, Ruka grabbed me by the arm, "Why can't I take his place?" he asked for the hundredth time, obviously listening to our previous discussion

"**You can't because you're my cousin, can't you see that?"** I brushed his hands off before continuing to walk.

After visiting my sunflower, it was nearly dawn, I decided to meet with him at the same place –classroom. But since some of the students were still there, we took the second best place instead where no one except the two of us knew or so we thought –the Sakura tree.

"So, what do you want this time?" he asked

"**I really need this," **I murmured, but enough for him to hear, as I hesitated to continue, **"Kiss me"**

"What?" he yelled

"…" I tried to hid my blush

"Tch," he said again

"**You can say no if you want to but-"**

He didn't let me finish my sentence. Instead, he abruptly cupped my cheeks and kissed me on the… lips. I didn't know what got into me again this time but… I responded his kiss and eventually snaked my arms around his neck, more like pulling him closer.

He parted when he needed some air and so do I.

"You like me already?" he teased, smiling. I glared at him and immediately turned around and walked away. Obviously, my heart was beating wildly and I can't take another second to stay behind –heck! I might collapse all of a sudden.

Meanwhile, unknown to us…

"She really is falling for him, isn't she Black Cat?"

The person known to be as 'Black Cat' nods, "I guess so, White Rabbit"

"Oh no, this shouldn't be," the person playfully gave out an evil smile

"What are you planning to do?" BC asked

"What do you think?"

"You're going to break them apart?" Black Cat confirmed

"Of course, that girl Mikan mustn't know about him. They mustn't be together," WR answered as his / her malevolent grin widens.

"Is this because you're jealous of her or is it because you wanted everything for yourself?"

"Does it matter?" White Rabbit gave out an evil stare, "what if it's both? She picked the wrong guy"

Black Cat gulped as he thought, 'I must warn her'

That same night, _why can't I write something? Gah! Curse this stupid head! _I roll around my bedcovers but I still couldn't think even a single word. I wanted to type but I couldn't. _Why my mind does wanders off to space lately? And this idiotic heart won't stop beating? _Nonetheless, after an hour, Mikan finally wrote something on her laptop and uploaded it. She, then, opened her blog.

-Sakura_blossom-

Urgh! Can't think of anything better to say… TT

-White rabbit ('w')-

Ahaha! Why can't you give a rest in this so-called mission you're talking about?

I guess that it's the reason why you're so worn out these days.

_Wait, I never told my blog mates or anyone about these missions. Only Natsume perfectly knows that we're doing this every afternoon. How come White Rabbit knows? Is s/he somewhere near me? Does the whole student body know about this matter?  
_

-Black cat (='o'=)-

How about I start with a topic in your head?

What about this so-called 'jerk' you're talking about?

Is your chemistry going? You know, if you felt your heart rapidly beating already or your mind suddenly wanders off to space, don't look for other reasons

You know why? You're in love.

Why can't you tell him already? He might be in to you or something. (**WTF**)

_Strange! I wonder what's wrong with the both of them…_

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Do you have some ideas who Black cat and White rabbit are? Ahaha! I'm not trying to be obvious to make it exciting but I guess you already know them or you still don't have a clue? Is the story confusing for you or thrilling? (LOL)

I would gladly accept your reviews!


	5. Mission 4: Give me chocolates

**animefreak1394:** Haha! Well, they actually don't have alices here but I morphed Mikan and Hotaru's personalities like her death glares and you know what I mean… Thank you.

**Kylee-Cat:** I'm glad you like it! I'll go for what you said but later because I also thought that maybe its best if Natsume's feelings are a mystery. After all, he is someone full of mysteries and I have plans for this next one. Still, I'll reconsider your idea. Thanks!

**yuuki36:** I'm also happy that you too liked it. Well, yeah, it's a combination of Watashi Ni XX Shinasai and Koko Ni Iru Yo. Thank you…

BTW, I also forgot to thank

**b.b:** for your review. It helps… ^^

**LoVE lyQ THiS:** Ahaha, because of the blog name Black Cat, the very first thing we would think about is Natsume, wouldn't we? And thank you for your review!

**Thanks again…** Honestly, before, I really planned that Black Cat and White Rabbit are both Natsume and Ruka respectively but I also thought that where the twist is? Haha! I guess it's much more thrilling if it's not them. So, please continue on supporting this and Thank you a lot_.__** I have a surprise for you in the ending of this chapter –something all of you are eager to know**_** but don't cheat! Read it chronologically… Please! Don't rush things! **Another thing, **this is normal POV and not Mikan's…**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Mission 4: Give me chocolates**

"Good morning class," Narumi, their homeroom teacher greeted. And as usual, no one answered. All of them just stared blankly at him. Though, those pair of hazel eyes was much more he tried to ignore. You know the reason. He cleared his throat, "Today, we'll have a new classmate. Come on in," he said

And out came the girl with grey hair or was it black, her lips were red and her eyes dark blue. She smiled, "Good morning. My name is Luna Koizumi. I'm pleased to meet you," she introduced. People said their OHs and Ahs. I mean, who wouldn't be? She's the famous writer of the second most famous online book.

Narumi, for the second time in a day, cleared his throat as he said, "Your seat will be right there, Luna-chan," pointing to the seat in the middle. But before she could take it, Youchi raised his hand as he asked, "Narumi-sensei, is it okay if she sits with me?" Luna smiled an evil smile as she walk towards him.

Meanwhile, 'My greatest rival in writing, what is she doing here?' Mikan thought. She smirked as she quietly stood up, making Natsume, sitting on her right, and Ruka on his left bothered. She walked towards the door. Unfortunately, right in the middle of the class Luna accidentally bumped her when they met.

"**Hey,"** Mikan complained. Luckily, she didn't fall. The others sweat-dropped, Narumi panicked inside. They knew that it would be a tragedy if you messed with the Ice Princess but she is just full of surprises. She continued smiling; making the others jaw drop and their eyes pop out. 'Is she nuts or something?' the class whispered to each other. Narumi just stood still, plastered in front, too shock to move a muscle.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're Mikan Sakura, right?" she raised her brow. Luna leaned down closer to her ears as she whispered, "or should I say Hotaru Imai?"

She continued beaming evilly as she makes her way to Youchi's desk. Mikan intently gawk at her. Mixed emotions stirred inside her inner being; angst, shocked, confused. No one knew what she felt then; she kept it buried inside her, though not everyone –of course, her partner knew. Natsume just stared at her. 'Why is she afraid of her,' he asked in his mind, 'I mean, there's a reason for you to be afraid at an ugly author like her. But, I think it isn't like that. She whispered something to her. I wonder what it is'

She sat down, her eyes locked with each other as she continue to playfully stare at her. Mikan sneered, **"What do you want?"** Others gulped. The aura that surrounds the class was already becoming deadlier every second. Narumi was already out of sight, "Of course, writers know more than ordinary people do." Mikan sneered before continuing to walk out.

That afternoon, dismissal, Ruka went home first. She slowly walked to the room where they'll meet. Surprisingly, he was there first. He was sitting on one of the desks, eyes closed and his hand holding a box beautifully wrapped in pink cellophane. She raised her brow and cleared her throat to gain his attention. He opened his eyes instantly, revealing two bloodshot orbs. He sighs, "What do you want this time?"

Mikan shrugged. **"I'm out of ideas so I think you're free this time." **Natsume, for the first, was shocked. He chuckled, "You? Out of ideas," he teased She folded her arms, "Sorry. So, I guess I can go now?"

She nods. Natsume got up and head for the door but when he was next to her, he handed him something as he said, "for you"

"**What's this?" **she asked

"Just open it when you get home," he replied nonchalantly as he finally exited the room. Mikan looked at him, wondering if he already was suspicious of her. Nevertheless, she shoves the thought.

Minutes after, maybe at about 5 pm, she was walking silently on the halls while scribbling about her story on her notebook. A few students and teachers were still there. When accidentally, TUG!

"**Ouch!"** she winced when the door hit her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it this time. I swear," the girl apologised who happens to be Luna. She tried to help her but she pushed her offer away. She picked the notebook instead but Mikan took it instantly from her before she could open it.

"**Do you really have a thing in bumping others and minding their businesses?" **she irritably asked as she dusted off her uniform.

"Of course, that's what others do if they want information from their target," she grinned

"**Look, if you want to spill about my secrets then fine. I don't hell care what they say,"** she responded angrily as she tried to walk away but failed to do so when she said, "then how do you think will Hyuuga feel when he knows you're only using him?"

She turned back to her direction. Luna smiled evilly again. They glared at each other for a couple of minutes, increasing the atmosphere's temperature, before Luna raised both her hands, "Hey, I have no plans in bursting your bubble. It's quite intriguing if the words solely come from you" Silence ruled between them not until she added, "So, how's your thing going?"

"**What thing? The two of us don't have a 'thing'"**

"Oh don't flatter me," she rolled her eyes, "Your thing together –I meant the missions you gave him"

"**How'd you know?" **Mikan shockingly asked. She couldn't contain her emotions anymore

"Trust me; you're so see through in the internet," Mikan gave her a questioning look, "Let me introduce myself properly to you. Hi," she brought out her hand. Mikan reluctantly took it and shake hands with her, "I'm Luna Koizumi. I'm the author of the second most famous online book and a blogger. Most of the people who knew me called me dangerous kitty aka _Black Cat_"

'What!' She screamed in her head.

That night, she couldn't sleep. She was also insecure in writing or chatting with White Rabbit and Black Cat. 'My rival is Black Cat? The one who always encourages me? This is ridiculous!' she thought as she rolled on her covers. 'What does she want?' she asked herself when her gaze landed on the pink box which coincidentally shaped like a heart.

She stood up and went near it as she slowly gets rid of the ribbons wrapping the box. And when she opened it, 'chocolates'

**To Be Continued**

**Surprise! Okay, Black Cat didn't turn out to be who s/he is, did he/she? But she really is Black Cat. As of her real motive about being nice and etc, I can't reveal to you yet… Gradually, I will. REVIEWS please… I need inspiration on this one…**


	6. Mission 5: Announce your love

midnight leo: Hey, thanks for thinking that this story's cool

LoVE lyQ THiS: Yup! It's Luna. Black Cat turned out to be a she. White rabbit's identity will be revealed in the later chapters…

AN: This next chapter contains a little part of Natsume's POV but sorry, I can't tell you more of his feelings just this…

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Mission 5: Announce your love**

I came earlier than usual and as expected, Mikan's already there sitting in our desk. I approach her but one thing I noticed, her eyes are red. Did she sleep last night? Is she crying? What the hell, why am I caring? I shrugged the thought. I approached her since it's also my desk. As I do so, my day brightens as I smelled her strawberry scent which makes me felt alive and yet I suppress my feelings. Sure, I'm still confused of this thing. I keep on telling myself that I don't love her and yet another part of me tells that I do so. Is it really possible when a guy like me who is a victim of a mission like this eventually fell for the girl when in fact I barely know her except for a detail that she's deadly and dangerous? Surely, she's pretty but nothing more. I came back to reality when she stood up and heads to my direction.

"**Thanks for the chocolates,"** she monotonously said

"Whatever," I emotionlessly replied

"**Here's your mission,"** she added

"What? I thought my missions are supposed to be afternoon," I stated boringly. She raised her brow. I sigh. "Of course"

"**I want you to,"** she looked at me. Her eyes deadly but perfectly attractive, **"I want you to tell the whole class that you love me"**

I glared at her. She's way over the fence right now. Suddenly, she smirked and waved to me for how many times the notebook. **"Okay, I get it. I'll just have to display this to the whole campus then"**

'Curse her and her stupid ideas,' I said to myself. I kept quiet. She sat.

"Where's Ruka anyway?" I asked her

"**Outside"**

"So, you mean you knew he's outside and he heard everything we're talking about and you didn't say anything?"

She glared, **"so?"**

"N-nothing," God! It's the first time I stuttered. This is so unlike me…

Slowly, the room became full until all of us are already here. She looked at me, like a signal that it's time… And I can't believe I'm still doing this. I emotionlessly stand up and head in front when…

"I love Mikan Sakura and I'm not ashamed because we're not real cousins," Ruka stood and said it out loud in his desk. I stared at him coldly. The others turn to his direction. I looked at Mikan and it pisses me off. She just sat there, staring at me like nothing happened. I banged the nearest desk and walked out of the room. I glanced at Luna and saw her looking at Mikan, smirking.

At the Sakura tree, she approached me. Obviously, I think, she followed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked boringly

"…" No reply. I became angry. For an unknown reason, I felt angry and mad when Ruka confessed that they aren't real cousins. So, Ruka may still have a chance to her. God! Of all the reasons, of all the things, why that thing always keeps on ruling my thoughts?

"Why didn't you tell me you aren't real cousins?"

"**Does it matter?"**

I grabbed her shoulders. "Of course it matters because I I," I noticed her staring at me really seriously, "Gah! I don't know" She smirked. **"If you don't have anything to say, I'll go"**

I just watch her retreating figure, unable to determine what I really wanted to say. _What's happening to me?_

END of POV

After Mikan left him, unknown to the raven lad, she smiled evilly. _I wonder what he wants to tell me._ Just then, Luna passed in front of her. Back to her stoic face, Luna smiled. "Nice work," she said before continue walking. Mikan gritted her teeth.

At her house

She stared at her laptop for how many minutes before finally deciding something…

"**This is going to be fun,"** she said to no one but herself, **"I need to make Ruka's character"**

She starts typing…

…

"_Emman, if you really love me, you have to tell them," Jean said to him nonchalantly. He stared at her, not knowing what she really meant. He's feelings are uncertain but due to the Ice Queen, he is forced to do silly things. He sighs. Later, during the gathering, he was about to announce in front of his parents, the King and Queen of their kingdom when his brother Noel stopped him. "Father, mother, everyone, I know this is a sudden but Princess Jean's been here for quite a while ever since Emman brought her from the cold war. And after months of her staying here, I can't help but admire her. Mom, dad, I love her…_

…

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Sorry if the story's cut…

REVIEWS please…

What's this? SasukeXMikan, Natsume jealous? If you're both a Naruto and GA fan… Read my crossover on those two Animes… **Lovers intersection**… Look at my profile… Domo Arigatou! =))


	7. Mission 6: Make a choice

Mikan POV

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Mission 6: Make a choice**

I came minutes late this day. I was unable to sleep early last night, trying to think and finish a chapter of my novel. Luckily, first subject was HR and that gay teacher, as always, isn't around. I was also unable to accompany Ruka going to school –not that I want to.

Anyway, when I stepped inside, everyone was staring at me. I sigh. I guess it's all about yesterday. I looked or rather glared at Luna a.k.a. Black Cat, whom I haven't chatted for more or less two days. She mockingly stared at me, her lips forming a disgustful smile. The aura changed and I could feel that my classmates were scared. I turned my gaze to Youchi, who was busy writing, then to Natsume with a manga on his face. Ruka tried every possibility to avoid my eyes –no wonder he didn't wait for me this morning. At last, I sat next to you know who, the playboy raven-haired jock, still wearing my cold and emotionless face.

Lessons pass, I didn't have the chance to get out of this freaking class not until it was Art. The teacher told us to find a spot and paint it –anywhere, as long as it's inside campus. Of course, I chose the place where my sunflower is. As I walk towards there, I spotted Ruka next to it. I continued walking until I was finally next to him. He turned to face me. I raised my brow.

**"What are you doing here, Ruka?"** I asked

"Hey, I just want to say something" he replied, looking back at my flower, "It's good that your flower didn't wilt even if you and I haven't visited this place for days already" he added

"**Is that all you wanted to tell me?" **I questioned, my brows angled

"No," he sighs before looking straight at me, "Can you, like, sleep at my house tonight?"

I thought of it real hard before saying,** "Sure, no problem. So, I'll go there by myself or you'll get me?"**

"I'll get you" he uttered before silence ruled between us. Nothing but the sound of winds buzzing was heard. He looked at me and gave me the look that he'll take his leave but I noticed that he suddenly stopped his tracks. I turned to his direction and found Youchi and Natsume blocking him. It was weird. The white haired guy just stared at me monotonously, his hands both in his pockets while Natsume was fixed with Ruka, brows crossed. I was about to talk when Ruka beat me to it.

"What are you doing here Natsume?"

"What are you planning tonight, Ruka? You're going to harass a woman?"

He smirked and patted his shoulders, "chill, I'm not like you" and he continued leaving. The three of us just watched him retreat.

I looked at him and he looked at me. "What are you doing? Do you know it's dangerous sleeping in a man's house?" he yelled

"**Whoa! Why are you even concern and besides, Ruka is my cousin"** I emotionlessly replied. Youchi chuckled.

"Ruka is not your cousin. Aren't you afraid he'll do something to you?" he said, his expression back to usual but I could sense he's concern.

"**So"** I replied, trying my best to annoy him.

"Hey, I'm out of here man," Youchi excused, half laughing before exiting. We all looked at him leave, Natsume was speechless. I sneered while looking at him before motioning to walk away. He grabbed my hand. I turned back to him, glaring. He flinched a little but didn't let go.

I sigh. **"Okay, since you're that concerned,"** I started

"I am not concern!" he protested

"**Okay, whatever, I'm giving you your next task," **I continued. His face shows he doesn't care but at least he's listening. I cleared my throat before proceeding, **"your next mission is a choice"** I added

"What choice?" he asked, raising a brow and still holding my hand

"**Fight him for me"**

"What?"

"**Or be a stalker"**

**To Be Continued**

_Sneak peek:_

"Mikan, you know how much I love you…"

"**What are you doing?"**

"Mikan!"

"**No! Ahh… Ruka, what are you doing? Stop! It hurts!"**

"White Rabbit, what are you planning?"

**Please review… I need inspiration to upload the next. Aha-ha! And please read Lovers Intersection too and vote!^^**


	8. Mission 7: I'll go for stalking

**Thanks for those who reviewed both personally and via the Review link and for adding this story in their favorites! ^^**

Natsume POV

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Mission 7: I'll go for stalking**

During dismissal, I and Mikan didn't stay in the classroom like we used to for my missions. It was kind of weird since I was finally accustomed to, you know, staying there late in the afternoon. She gave me a choice, during Art Class, which was my task today –whether to stalk her with Ruka or fight him in front of the whole student body. Thinking about it over and over again, if there's a third range, I would go for that which I'm lucky if it'll be a neither. Hesitantly, I grabbed my things and walk out, riding my family's personal pick-up car. I would be named crazy if I'll stay and punch him like a weirdo for a just deadly abysmal girl. I mean, you're the student body president and yet you're recklessly socking the next in line which is, as we all know, the vice –who would agree with you? No one, especially if it's with a lame reason. I have a persona to protect also most importantly from my father. One slight mistake in his name and he'll give me a union of universal sets of sermons of which may contain subsets of physical punishments i.e. subtraction on my allowances and privileges –my biggest weakness.

Still, I have to make a decision out of the two. Not having one would mean a lifetime embarrassment on me and a month which can extend to probably a year of disownment and poorness. That is why on the first place, even if it's just for a notebook, I never oppose to her stupid and immature missions. My career, my image to my father and to every person in the universe (not that I'm exaggerating), which is miraculously improving previously, depends on it. But whatever method I do, not that I'm begging or anything which I would never do, her heart is still as solid and as hard as a rock which matches with her pale, emotionless, heartless face and brain. Though I may be something like that but only, take note, only to sluts and filthy women like that. And in my X-list, she doesn't belong to any of the group –nerds, I'm not saying single-minded enthusiasts are unclean they're just too odd for me, or bitches. You want to know why? She's undetermined, completely unpredictable. I guess that's why we understand and are more comfortable with each other but even once, she didn't show any sign of palpable attraction to me which makes her more interesting in my case –another reason why I agreed.

In my mansion, I came early which unexpectedly made most of the helpers shock. It's an unusual déjà vu, me being prompt then next thing not then back again into being timely. I thought they're already habituated to that, even my parents are. I guess I'm wrong but I'm not insulting if you rather think that I am. I changed my uniform into something informal but elegant. As much as I want, I don't want to attract people's attention. After clothing myself, I left the house using the back door. Sounds confusing? There's a rule –dad's rule –that once you're in, you can never get out unless if it's the next day for school. We're not that rich, we are but not like those people owning multi-billionaire companies. In this story, a life's reality but mixed with a little bit of romantic fantasies. You get what I mean? My father's an official and a lawyer while my mom's a doctor and yes, we own business –I could say a successful one at that.

I waited, instead of her house which Ruka would probably be there, in his backyard. I climbed in the white walls. It's a good thing it's twilight which means its half dark –a few minutes after sunset. I used the back part for fewer lights and lesser possibilities of being caught and known as an intruder, snatcher and stuffs like that. Minutes later, I hear the sound of an opening gate and two humans indistinctively talking –what do you know? His parents' house is also huge, long to be precise and the backyard is a little bit distant to the front. I can't risk walking to the sides; their windows are also huge and lengthy.

Luckily, his room is at the back. A one-floored stretched building with many panes on the sides but a single one at the back and front. I could hear their every conversation.

"Mikan, you know how much I love you," I overheard him say. I don't know but I don't like where this thing is leading. What the hell were they talking about while walking towards this house? Walk because she lives like just a few blocks away.

"**What are you doing?" **Mikan panicky squealed

"Mikan!" I yelled softly. What the hell is Ruka doing?

"**No! Ahh… Ruka, what are you doing? Stop! It hurts!" **Is it just me or did I just hear her continued saying in a lustful way? I flustered until nothing but silence. I couldn't bear the uneasy quietness that I knocked on the single glass which happens to be connected to his room.

"Natsume, what are you doing here?" Ruka questioned when he spotted me. She was sitting in the bed while Ruka was kneeling in front of her, tending her wounded foot. Oh, I look so stupid. I stared at her while she playfully gawk at me, raising her brow. Another few minutes after and I are already sitting with them on the room. Ruka asked me for the third time why I got on the yard and yet I gave him nothing but silence. I kept on staring at her or more like glaring. She makes me feel so like, for me, her –an idiot.

"What actually happened to your foot?" I asked boringly, changing Ruka's unanswered topic.

"**While walking, I accidentally tripped" **she replied emotionlessly

"It's actually my fault," Ruka defended which was later on followed by silence. I stood up and take my leave.

"I just happen to pass by. The gate was open and I thought you would be home. I actually wanted to talk to you about the council but it's getting very late. Well, I need to go. See you tomorrow" I excused with a lie. Ruka nods while Mikan smirked. That idiot!

END of POV

After Natsume left, Mikan and Ruka were back to being alone. She raised her brow again as he flinched in horror.

"**Thanks for treating my wounds but what were you about to say before I screamed and Natsume barging in?" **she monotonously questioned. Ruka cleared his throat.

"I just want to tell you that if you want Natsume so badly-"

"**I don't want him" **Mikan butted in

"The point is, Mikan, I'm backing out. I think you're good for each other. I'll be just here as your cousin"

For the first time, Mikan smiled as in really smiled and hugged a person –heck! A boy

"**I'm happy being you as my cousin" **she said, still smiling

SOMEWHERE OUT THERE

"White Rabbit, what are you planning?" Luna asked the person through phone

"Nothing, I think that since you already introduced yourself, I think it's my turn"

"You sure you're ready about that? She didn't even have time chatting with us for days already," she protested

"It's because she's insecure of you," White Rabbit replied

"This adds more insecurity in her if you'll reveal yourself"

"It's fun distracting her in her novels"

"I do not desire in being the top," she exclaimed, "being the second is enough"

"Tch. Ruka finally backed out," he declared out of the blue, his voice with happiness

"How did you know?"

"I was in his estate a while ago and I heard him said so," he answered

Luna ka (known as) Dangerous Kitty aka Black Cat didn't reply. "It's up to you" and she hangs up.

'Mikan, I totally don't want you to be with him,' was her last thoughts after she quit the conversation

**To Be Continued**

_Sneak peek:_

"Mikan…"

Somebody told Mikan something and I don't want to tell you yet who and what _he_ said.

**Yoo-hoo! Do you get the feeling that you know who White Rabbit is? Mikan's partner perhaps… Wee! This story makes me very excited and thrilled –hey! An author also gets that feeling when she's writing her stories. Do you? Ha-ha. Oh and please review. I love reading your comments. I need inspiration to keep me uploading this one. Just say anything. ^^ I'll accept them wholeheartedly.**


	9. Mission 8: We're through, start anew

**Okay, what you're all waiting for is here.**

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Mission 8: We're through, start anew**

"**Natsume," **Mikan called when she spotted him in their desk, Ruka was beside her.

The raven-haired lad looked at them emotionlessly but seeing through his eyes, you could sense that he's happy. He continued staring at her until she finally sat beside him. She grabbed a paper and pen from her pack and started writing something. Later, after writing, she smirks and passed the paper to the boy known to be as her partner. Natsume read her writing.

_I know that you were thinking of something last night. What's your reason anyway why you suddenly knocked on the window? You're jealous, aren't you?_

He starts writing

_In your dreams, idiot!_

Mikan, for the whole homeroom kept on smiling like a maniac. People started to sweat drop. I mean, who wouldn't be? The famous Ice Princess kept on smiling and sometimes laughing to herself like a lunatic, who wouldn't feel weird and scared? Well, there are actually two known people: Luna, who by the way kept on glaring daggers at her and Natsume. During lunch, at the canteen, Mikan announced to Natsume his mission, probably the last one.

"**Natsume, I'm going to tell you your last mission," **she said coolly. He raised his brow. He was sitting right next to Ruka.

"What?"

"**We're through. It's not actually a mission. I'm just telling you that our deal is over," **she uttered effortlessly while rummaging her things until she finally held the thing she was looking for in her bag. **"Here's your stupid notebook" **she declared while throwing the notebook in his lap. She was about to exit herself when Natsume suddenly banged the table, making Ruka flinch and people looking at them.

"What is wrong with you? You think I'm a toy, your toy? This thing isn't comical at all" he yelled. Mikan turned back at him, raised her brow and crossed her arms.

"**Why? Didn't I tell you at first that we start when I want and end when I want? And I thought you were against this in the first place" **she replied as if nothing happened and no one was staring. Natsume was flabbergasted. She rolled her eyes and started walking away when he grabbed her hand, she spun around.

"Mikan, meet me at your Sunflower spot later this dismissal. I want to talk to you personally," he said before loosening his grip and walking to the opposite direction. Students start murmuring and gossiping.

When Mikan was walking silently in the hallways, thinking of what Natsume would say, she accidentally bumped someone.

"**I'm sorry," **she apologise, angling her head to see who the unlucky person is, **"Youchi"**

He chuckled while saying, "It's the first time I heard the Ice Princess say sorry" Mikan rolled her eyes.

"**You're same just as your stupid older brother," **Mikan uttered harshly, not minding if she hurt his feelings or not but I guess he really is hurt. **"So, where are you heading anyway?" **She continued, wanting to change the topic after reading his expression.

"Nowhere actually," he replied monotonously, "First subject this afternoon is History, right? So, I'll just gamble that subject and take a stroll everywhere. You know how I hate boring stuffs"

"**Yeah, I noticed you're actually always gone when it comes to History. Are you afraid?" **she teases

"No," he replied, half laughing

"Anyway, what's up with you smiling like a maniac this morning?" he asked. Mikan didn't reply because she knows he'll never understand. They walked around the campus. Surprisingly she too didn't attend the next subjects. She kept on coldly asking him about Natsume for no reason while Youchi kept on laughing while answering her.

"Ha-ha, I think you finally fell for my reckless brother," he joked giggling.

"**No, I am not" **she defended and their bickering went on and on until she excused herself when the bell rang, **"I need to go meet up with the pervert" **she said. Youchi nods. When she's finally out of sight, "I never knew she could be fun sometimes" and he starts walking towards the direction opposite hers.

When she reached her flower, the raven-haired guy was already there.

"**What do you want?" **she started

"Mikan," he uttered, clenching his fists.

"**Look, if you have something to say, say it. If there's none, you're just wasting my time," **she starts walking away. When he, again, grabbed her arms and cupped her cheeks in a matter of seconds before their lips meet. She didn't know what to do that she just placed both her palms in his built chest. Minutes later, they parted, gasping for air. They stared at each other while Mikan was touching her lips, unable to move her muscles and say or do something. It feels like the world stopped.

"Don't you dare say 'quit' because my feelings are not your toys and even if you'll still keep on telling me that, I'll never quit"

Mikan continued staring at him, speechless of his words. Sure, what he said actually made her heart thump fast –okay, faster. Because of the silence, Natsume surprisingly hugged her. After seconds, she returned his hug. When they both parted again, Natsume _emotionlessly _said the three words –the three words that'll change a girl's life in a matter of seconds. Mikan raised her brow. Natsume asked.

"**If you say it, can you say it with feelings?" **she demanded. Natsume doesn't have a choice but by saying it emotionally.

"I love you"

Mikan laughs while Natsume gently smacked her head. She replied him by mockingly emotionally say, **"I love you too"**

They laughed for a while. If I was there and heard them, I would think that they are just joking around but they really are serious. Afterward, she was about to retreat when Natsume cleared his throat, she turned to his direction and found a smirk plastered on his face. She raised again her brow, back to her cold self. **"What?"**

"I guess it's payback time," he said while playing the record on his phone of her conversation with Ruka, back to the time when she slept over his house –the time when she lustily replied him and the moment she says 'I love you too' to him. She just crossed her arms. **"So, what do you want?" **she replied coolly. He smirks. "It'll be my time giving you missions"

"**And"**

He smiles a very rare smile (probably an extinct smile that goes back to life? Ha-ha), making her in her thoughts jaw and sweat drop. "Let's start anew," he grabbed her hand, "Be my girlfriend"

She smirks while they both walk, her other free hand buried in her bag. Unknown to Natsume, she still got the original copy of his notebook and knows how important that thing is for him –how his allowances and image depends on it but she didn't protest to what he says. _Let's see where this thing will go_, she thought while smiling to herself.

It's weird but the Ice Princess' cold heart is finally gradually melting.

**The End**

**Waah! It's THE END of… PART ONE, CHAPTER NINE; Ha-ha! Sorry if it's not actually what you're No. 1 expecting for but hey, do some of you expect his feelings? Ooh… Watch out for the next chapters. It'll be very challenging in her part, new emotions she didn't have before, new rivalries and etc, and I wonder when I will reveal White Rabbit's true identity. Hmmm… just watch out…**

_Sneak peek for PART TWO CHAPTERS…_

"Why is Natsume holding Mikan's hand?"

-White rabbit ('w')-

If you really want to know me

Let's meet in your sunflower spot this afternoon

"**Natsume…"**

"**You're White Rabbit?"**

"Go away from him!"

"**Why?"**

"**That's not true! Okay, some parts of it are but believe me, I love you"**

…

**Hey, not all of them are in a single chapter. Like I say, they are PART TWO CHAPTERS… Either from Chapters ten and so forth depends on when it'll end but they're already arranged chronologically. ^^ REVIEWS PLEASE… And if I won't get some, I won't update the interesting parts! TT^TT Ha-ha! Thank you all for reading!**

**To Be Continued**


	10. Chapter ten

Normal POV

**PART TWO**

**CHAPTER TEN**

The next day, her cousin didn't go with her. It's like they had telepathy that Ruka guessed he shouldn't interfere in something. And his guess turns out to be right. At about 6:30 in the morning, 40 minutes before class starts, Natsume picked her up using his own black car. She actually finished ten minutes before he came and spent the whole minutes updating her latest chapter.

As he honked his car's horn, she immediately went downstairs, grabbed her prepared things before going outside to meet him. The ride took about fifteen minutes, more or less. And as they reached the gate, since the car he used was the sports car, students and teachers already noticed them together and are whispering to each other. It's quite odd but nobody, not a single girl, ever went near him not like the old days where they would easily crowd around him. He smirks while she glares, making the aura mockingly dangerous. So, instinctively, people backed out.

And as the two of them walked on the silent hallways, girls couldn't touch nor stare at their personality since the dangerous Ice Princess was right beside him. They know how she hates being squashed on a crowded place and if you do squash her, you better prepare and find a spot for your burial ground. Natsume was laughing out loud inside. Never did he realize, not until today, that the peace he seeks can actually be attained if he's with her. Poor fan girls, they couldn't do anything if it's Mikan we're talking about. They had no choice but to make way for them as if they're the king and queen of the school.

"Why is Natsume holding Mikan's hand?" a random student asked her friends, trying to utter it in a very soft voice as possible so as not to let her hear. But sadly, she did hear and glared at her who flinched and then later collapsed. Her friends, whom Mikan glared next, ran for their lives and just ignore the girl they called friend lying lifeless on the floor.

Next stop, in the classroom, a lot of murmurs were heard. Someone was clenching a fist (I won't tell you). They stopped at Ruka's desk first as Natsume gave him a high five and she, her rarest smile. Students sweat drop. Ruka returned their greetings and suddenly stood up and told everyone a very shocking revelation. Everyone most importantly Mikan was shocked while Luna and Natsume were just smirking. She didn't expect it. Ruka just smiled.

Later, during recess, under the Sakura tree sat the now known as lovers. Mikan looked at him as he gave her a questioning look. **"Are you the one who told Ruka to announce it?" **she stared at him dangerously.

"Yes, of course I don't want others to have you. Because only _I _can have you," he replied monotonously, obviously back at his cold self.

She cocked an eyebrow as she sweat drop but later smirked. **"Like someone would like me,"** she said sarcastically

"I know someone who would besides me," he replied emotionlessly though deep inside, he was jealous, concerned and all. Mikan just shrugged off his words and kept quiet.

After Mikan ate lunch with Ruka, Youchi and Natsume, which by the way made every girl want to swallow her but they're just inferior in terms with Mikan, she excused herself and went to the Girls' Comfort Room. They nod in unison.

Walking silently while glaring at a bunch of sluts who was also looking at her, she bumped again to someone else. She fell her butt hard on the ground again. She was expecting for the bitches to laugh at her but instead, she heard cries and wails. She slowly stood up. 'God, I better stop this habit of bumping into other people's way' she told herself.

"Are you okay," a beautiful manly voice spoke to her. She turned up and indeed saw a hot figure in front. Nonetheless, she kept it all to herself. She dusted off her uniform and looked at the guy, her features softening. The lad gave off his cutest smile as girls squealed and drooled but were depressed afterwards. They knew that the smile was intended for the brunette.

'Argh! Why is it always her who gets the cutest and hottest guys?' every girl irritably thought though some not unison.

The lad suddenly brought out his hand for a handshake and she reluctantly took it. The boy introduced. "Hi, I'm Koko," he started and Mikan just stared at him, "I'm in Class 2-B" he continued. Mikan was shocked.

"**That's weird. I never saw you,"** she replied

"Oh, you're from class 2-B too?" he asked and she just nods. "Well, I'm actually quite new here," he proceeded as he placed his and to his pocket and she just flashed him her rarest smiles too.

Meanwhile, at Natsume's table, they were talking man stuffs when Ruka suddenly poked him. He looked at him annoyingly and saw him pointing to somewhere else. He followed where his finger directs and saw something unexpected. Youchi teased. "I guess you have a rival, Natsume-nii" he laughs and then followed by Ruka. He smirked before standing up and going to their direction.

Mikan and Koko were talking comfortably when someone suddenly wrapped her waist. She turns around and saw her 'boyfriend' glaring at her then at him. "Sorry, man, but she's taken," Natsume said before pulling her with him. Koko just smirk and turn around, his hands still in his pockets. 'It was nice meeting you Sakura-san' he thought, still smiling, as he walks to the opposite direction.

Natsume was leading her outside the canteen for them to talk. While walking, he wonders why she didn't complain nor find a way to blackmail him. He thought maybe she likes being pulled? He smiled mentally. As they were already outside the place, he finally loosens his grip and looked at her. Much to his dismay, she was glaring very dangerously at him. **"What the hell were you doing?" **she uttered VERY coldly. He sweat drop. She sighs. **"Whatever"** and she start walking away from him.

He still has the guts to tease despite the aura. "Though tell me that you like it," he yelled. She turned back to his direction again. **"Excuse me?" **she replied. He sneered. "You did like it, didn't you? Me pulling and claiming you whatever" he uttered. He was expecting for a glare or a smirk or an 'in your dreams' word but he found another unexpected thing... She smiled.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

AN: Do I have to tell you the whole story of Mikan's / Hotaru's novel? It's difficult kasi if I'll insert it on the story. I'll just separate it and publish after this story ends. But please still review whether I'll upload it after or not at all. ^^ ha-ha! My laziness strikes me again. Anyway, the plot is different since it's about kingdoms and immortals but the romantic parts are the same. Remember that Mikan got some of the plots in her daily experiences. ^^ REVIEWS please

_Sneak peek:_

"**Oh, hi Koko"**

"Class, tonight will be…"

"**Natsume, you want to…"**

"What? Did you just ask…?"


	11. Chapter eleven

**PART TWO**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"Hi Sakura-san," a voice greeted the brunette from behind as she enters the room with her boyfriend.

"**Oh, hi Koko," **she greeted back with a small beam when Natsume suddenly pulled her.

"Sorry bro but class is almost starting. You should go to your seat too," the raven-haired with crimson eyes said. Koko just gave a sarcastic smile as he went outside. He was actually a bit early for a new student. Minutes later, their adviser Narumi came ambling towards the room. They settled to their respective seats.

"Good morning everyone, today, we have a new class mate –err! You have a new class mate. Please come inside," Narumi started as he pointed the door where a yellow-haired cool figure came. Girls squealed.

"Hello everyone, my name's Kokoroyomi Yome," he introduced with a smile. The class turned into a chaos. Girls were restless as boys were uneasy. Natsume just smirked. Mikan was fiddling with her pencil while boringly looking at him. Narumi let Koko be seated right next to Sumire and introduced her as his partner. As he went towards his new desk, he gave a quick glance at Luna, Youchi and Natsume before giving Mikan a smile. Natsume glared at him.

Narumi clapped his hands, gaining the students' attention. He cleared his throat before giving a very wide grin. Students sweat drop.

"Class, tonight will be the pre-opening of the Alice Festival. Of course, there'll be the first dance. You know already that if your partners in the first dance and last dance are the same, it means your love will bloom-" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"We get it alright" the students monotonously declared but inside, there was a hidden excitement.

"Okay, okay, so right now you should pick your partners already. Free _day _to all, bye" he waved before exiting the room. Gossips fill immediately. Natsume just sneered as Mikan obscurely turn her head around the classroom and found four including her partner intently looking at her and a girl glaring. She sweat drop. 'What is wrong with these guys?' she asked mentally before standing up and left the room.

She went to the Sakura tree. Surprisingly, Natsume followed behind her.

"**What are you doing? You're following me?"** she raised a brow, crossed her arms and sneered –her famous gesture of arrogance

"Oh, shut up. It's getting noisier every second inside the room. And besides, what's wrong with that? I'm your boyfriend" he stated. She just rolled her eyes.

Under the tree, the two lovebirds sat confidently and quietly. She gave a sigh. Natsume looked at her.

"**Natsume, you want to dance with me tonight?"** she asked emotionlessly but inside, she was stuttering and uneasy.

He simpered. "What? Did you just ask me out?" he asked. She immediately stood up.

"**If you don't want, you could say so," **she said before motioning to leave. Abruptly, he grabbed her arm, making her flip to his direction once again

"I didn't say I don't want to," he snake his hand from her elbows where he grabbed him towards her hands. He gripped it tightly. Unexpectedly, she didn't quiver nor object. Somewhere from afar, someone sigh and leave the other direction. 'Guess she already find a partner'

**To Be Continued**

Kylee-cat: The thing Ruka announced was the fact that Natsume and Mikan are together which totally made her surprise so she asked him under the Sakura tree.

AN: Just a few chapters more and you'll already know what you want to know.

_Sneak peek:_

-White rabbit ('w')-

Not all times the world agrees with you

Though with that painful truth, we should give our best and never give up without a fight

But, still, there are certain things that you have to give up

You already found your happiness

Good-bye

"**Koko, you…"**


	12. Chapter twelve

**PART TWO**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

_Festival starts at 10 o'clock sharp with a theme, 'The King and Queen of Hearts'_

Flyers filled the hallways and classrooms of Alice Academy during afternoon, each with the same announcement. "Whoa! Their placards were fast. How did they post it this quick?" a random student exclaimed. The others just look in excitement especially after reading the words 'King and Queen of hearts'

"I wonder what their plan this festival is?" another asked her friends. They just shook their heads, obviously confused but thrilled. Meanwhile, after the bell rang, Mikan immediately went straight home to dress herself and prepare.

After she got dressed and is almost ready, she took a quick look at her laptop and found a single message. It was dated today and comes from White Rabbit. **"S/he must've recently sent it," **she said while clicking the read button. Reading again and again, she was shocked at his / her note.

-White rabbit ('w')-

Not all times the world agrees with you

Though with that painful truth, we should give our best and never give up without a fight

But, still, there are certain things that you have to give up, things that we thought are best for us and for the others

You already found your happiness

Good-bye

"**What the-" **she couldn't finish the bad word, not that she want to finish it anyway, when her alarm clock rang –signalling her that she only have thirty minutes left before _all_ students need to be at the school for the grand opening. She slowly ran downstairs and asked her mom if she could drive her to the Academy. Surprisingly, her mother agreed. She stayed low, in the dark and isolated corner, where no one could see her. Maybe she's embarrassed, scared or flattered?

The venue was in their big lobby –astonishingly, their school has a lobby where a wide staircase is located at the middle. Your partner's supposed to wait downstairs while the girl's family name is called by alphabet then their companions. Of course, Mikan's turn is more like almost at the last. She waited patiently at that dim corner though and as she ascends outside when it was almost her turn, she noticed the other girls glaring at her. She shrugged the realization though. And as the name Sakura was called…

All boys' and even girls' attention were on hers. Even Natsume, instead of bowing, looked at her blushing. She wore a pink ordinary gown with short sleeves, low necklines and high waistlines. Everyone jaw dropped even the teachers, most especially boys. And as Natsume took her hand, she bowed low and he cleared his throat as he took her to the centre to dance with the others. Most of the girls were wearing frilly dresses while the others used cage crinolines to support their skirts. All of them say it's elegant, cute and all but some of the students also think of it as disgusting that makes your butt look very big. If you ask me, Mikan wore the simplest yet eye-popping ball gown.

After they danced, Natsume and Mikan went to the balcony to breathe the fresh air. The night breeze was calm, making it refreshing. Few minutes later, he excused himself to go inside and get some punch. She nods. While he was out though, a silhouette approached her and it turned out to be just Koko. She smiled a small smile.

"What happened to you?" he asked

She just raised her brow. **"Why do you say that? Nothing's wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine," **she responded.

He sighs. "I know something's wrong. You might be fine by your whole look but your eyes seem to betray you"

"**Yeah, right," **she replied sarcastically but again, her voice betray her

Koko looked at her in the eyes. "Come on. Tell me what's wrong"

And Mikan told her the whole story. Koko just kept quiet while listening to her and then, after, he took a deep breath and takes it out.

"You know, Mikan, not all goodbyes are bad and not all you want, you can get them. Maybe this friend of yours knew, even though you'll be hurt, that it's best for you. Maybe s/he is just out there watching over you. There are things that we need to give up, sacrifices, if we think that it's best for the others"

'Wait, White Rabbit. They said the same thing though not with the exact words but the same thought, right?' she mentally said

"Surely, if you'll force her / him what to do, to do it in your way, it would be an act of selfishness, right?" he finished. Mikan just stared at him.

"What?" he playfully asked

"**N-nothing," **she looked away, **"It's just that you said the same thing as White Rabbit"**

'Did she just say white rabbit?' Koko gave a stammering laugh. "R-really, ha-ha, w what a coincidence" She just raised her brow, doubting and meantime hoping for something. Silence ruled between them not until he bid to go back to where the dancing is at. She nods. A minute later, her boyfriend returns. She chuckled.

"**What took you so long?" **she asked, laughing and not raging with anger.

"N nothing" he sighs

She cocked again another eyebrow. **"What is wrong with you? Why are you stuttering?"**

"I told you it's nothing"

"**Fine, whatever"**

"What about let's go back," he invited. She nods and the two of them went inside.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_Sneak peek:_

Latest gossips: "The King and Queen of hearts are…"

"Who's this white rabbit?"

-White rabbit ('w')-

I'm sorry if I caused you a lot of trouble

But I don't have the courage to tell you yet

…


	13. Chapter thirteen

**PART TWO**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

When the pre-festival almost ended, as much as they hate to admit, everyone was expecting Mikan and Natsume to be the King and Queen of hearts but alas… After delivering his short inspirational message, Principal Yukihira proceeded to announce the most anticipated proclamation.

"The King and Queen of hearts for this year's festival are Youchi Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura," everyone was left dumbfounded but some were still cheering. Mikan turned left and right, looking for her boyfriend but she couldn't see him anywhere. Did he just leave her without saying anything? She hesitantly went to the stage with her poker face on.

With Youchi right beside her, while the crown was lowered to her head, she searched another person using the corner of her eyes –Koko but he too couldn't be found. After the crowns were placed on their heads, they were given the chance to say something –speech of gratitude perhaps or anything they want to say. It was first Youchi's turn and all the time, he talked about thanking every person and the administration for making this pre-festival a success. However, when it was Mikan's time, she only said six words, six deadly words.

"_**Search for White Rabbit or else"**_

Everyone shivered because of how she said her words –lethal and as if she could really kill someone if a student or teacher, even the Principal, disobeyed her. That's how mighty she is. She may just be a student, detested and isolated by everyone, nobody but she ruled every place she stepped into. Everyone started whispering to their friends or schoolmates, "Who the hell is this White Rabbit person?" "Is it really a person or an animal?" "I don't know" "Why would she ask us to search for that thing?" "Maybe it's important to her?" "I would rather die, that person doesn't care for anybody –for her, what's important is herself" "I agree. I even thought that she's only using Natsume-sama"

Though it was only a whisper, she could clearly hear what they're saying and shocking it may seem she was really hurt. The moment she stepped down the stage, Natsume and Koko appeared out of nowhere. She doesn't bother to ask him where he was. People are looking at her and whispering things she hated to hear. Nonetheless, she kept her stoic face.

"**I want to go home," **she asked Natsume with a… smile. He nods and led her to his car before turning on the engine and driving off, far from the murmurs and the flabbergasted crowd. As they were blocks away, she took off the crown sitting above her head before heaving a sigh. Natsume turned to look at her.

"Hey, I heard what you said while you were on the stage back then." She didn't answer a word. Natsume suddenly pulls off. She kept quiet.

"Okay, what is wrong with you?" he asked her. No answer came out of her mouth. He sighs before turning to the other direction. Minutes later, he turned back to face her and found her face filled with tears. He felt pity to his lover and so, he cupped her cheeks and used both his thumbs to wipe those tears away. For moments, their eyes meet. He slowly inclined his face downwards to meet her lips. He was searching for entrance and without another second of hesitation, she let him enter. They stayed like that as she gradually snaked her arms around his neck and played with his hair. A couple of minutes later, she slept in his chest with her arms still wrapped around his neck and him with her waist.

The next day, of course, they woke up inside the car parked on the side road. Smell of ocean greeted the both of them. The car windows were open and right in front of them was the beach with the sun slowly rising over the horizon. It was a breathtaking view. He slowly drove to where he was supposed to take him that night. Luckily, it was a Saturday which means no class.

When Monday came, Mikan was surprised to see people enthusiastically searching in the internet for White Rabbit. Did they do it because of the fact that their scared? She asked a random student. The girl told her that they were convinced by Natsume. The moment she heard it, she immediately went to the Sunflower spot to see his silhouette standing right beside it.

"**I want to thank you Natsume." **He did not answer but nod. He took her hand before leaving the place and into their classroom. A lot of people reported bad news to her. They couldn't find anything in the internet that says about White Rabbit. Another said that she found millions of results that deciphering the one their looking for was totally impossible. She sighs.

During the night of the same day, she checked her blog to see one message from that certain friend of hers.

-White rabbit ('w')-

I'm sorry if I caused you a lot of trouble

But I don't have the courage to tell you yet

I'm sorry

She tried to reply but she doesn't know what to say. This thing kept on going for weeks but they still couldn't find him or her –White Rabbit. A month later, as she checked her blog early in the morning,

-White rabbit ('w')-

If you really want to know me

Let's meet in your sunflower spot this afternoon

That just leave her… SHOCKED.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Sneak peek:

"**Natsume…"**

"**You're White Rabbit?"**

"Go away from him!"

"**Why?"

* * *

**

Yay! Sorry for the late updates. Please review! Wee! A million thanks

From

Pink-heronsGAA


	14. Chapter fourteen

Everything you want to know is written here but I have to say sorry because not all of the sneak peeks I gave to you for part two in chapter nine is part of part two. (Whoa! Redundancy) Anyway, part two will be cut again into two parts. The next volume/part will be… Oh, just read on. It's found on the last part but please still read this chapter chronologically.

**PART TWO**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Without thinking anything, Mikan immediately bolt up and head for her sunflower spot the moment the dismissal bell rang. Outside, her appearance looked smart, deadly and the same old Mikan but inside, a lot of emotions came overlapping each other –emotions of which she thought as already gone not until Natsume came and bothered her killer sensations.

Walking firmly, a metre away from her destination, a silhouette was formed. His / her hair is reflecting the bursting yellow-orange color of the sun. He was tall, yes, but not that tall –more or less, an inch or two more than her height. She is stuttering obviously inside but not on the physical outside. As she came nearer, the person's back form seems oddly familiar to her that she suddenly smirked in both surprise and happiness.

"**Natsume," **she uttered, clearly sure that the person standing right before her is him but she was wrong. Neither response nor a turning motion of the head was his reply. He stood still. She spoke again. This time, the boy flip to her direction and it turned out to be… Youchi Hyuuga, his younger brother.

"**You're White Rabbit?" **she exclaimed with a question. He smirks. She rolled both her eyes. He sneered.

"Now that you know who I really am, what would you do? Would you leave my brother and go to my arms? You love me, right?" he arrogantly uttered. She raised her brow.

"**It won't change anything for whom I am right now," **she responded, **"What do you know, younger brother like older brother –you're both arrogant!" **she added before turning her back on him. She was about to leave when Youchi uttered once again.

"If you'll not leave him in your own will then I'll have him leave you." She turned to his direction. "I mean it," he continued, "I'll tell him that you're only using him and that you just said 'yes' to him for the sake of your novels"

"**F.U"**

"Gladly," seeing his smirking face, she turned and left him alone; not minding of what he would do next.

The next day, she was scared to open her laptop –well, not really scared but irritated to look at her blog. Nevertheless, she opened it and tons of emails with the same content flooded her profile.

-Black Cat (='o'=)-

You're such a bitch!

Go away from him!

If you won't

I'll also take the things that are dear to you!

That very same morning, a lot of commotions filled Class 2-B that even their adviser Narumi was scared to enter the room. Luckily, Youchi wasn't around or who knows what he would suddenly spill.

As Mikan passed the middle part of the classroom, Luna purposely bump her hard so as to let her fall on the ground. Mikan, in response, just gave her a deathly glare. Luna simpered. Natsume placed his stoic face on but deep inside he was worried for Mikan. Nonetheless, he knew she was strong to the point that what happened next suddenly shocked him and the whole people occupying the same classroom.

Mikan didn't do anything to her except for the deathly glares and the reason was unknown. She just stood up, her face with a hint of sadness. Luna, feeling superior, suddenly grabbed her hair and dragged her outside the room. Natsume, of course, immediately took action but Luna warned him not to come and so does Ruka and the others. They were still about to help not until Mikan was already the one who told them not to come.

They went to a place where only the two of them could talk. Mikan thought that Luna will actually tell the whole class everything but she was wrong again. Luna brought her to a place where almost none would come so they could talk peacefully.

"**I thought you're heartless," **Mikan spoke when Luna finally loosens her grip on her. She took a deep breath, "FYI, I am not that heartless –well, unlike you," she replied. Mikan stayed silent for a few moments.

"**What do you want?"**

"Leave Youchi"

"**Why?"**

"No reason, just leave him alone or I'll really be heartless this time –I'll defeat you in your novels and I'll erase your face in Natsume's memory," she warned. Mikan smirked.

"**Like you could actually defeat me," **she gave an arrogant smile.

"You're really an arrogant bitch," Luna said.

"**Where's the fun in the story right? Speaking of that, I actually needed a conflict in my novel since most of the plots are so boring"**

"Fine, if that's what you want"

"**Yes, that is what I want"**

"You want a conflict then I'll give you a conflict!" she exclaimed before leaving the hesitant Mikan.

Did she really make the right choice –challenging Luna or will she eventually regret it afterwards. Will Luna really continue on taking Natsume away from her for the sake of revenge or for another reason that she actually fell for him as the days passed during her revenge state for Mikan? What will happen to Ruka and to Youchi? Will Mikan fell for the younger brother? Will her novels and her hidden popularity divert into the wrong person when an actual girl with a name of Hotaru Imai comes to school? Is that new raven-haired girl a friend or a foe, a cousin or a part of the 'bad' plan? Hang on for the next part –part three: Revenge of the fallen.

**To Be Continued**

Did I do it right? Ha-ha! Part two is actually short, isn't it?

This time, no more sneak peeks! XD

Please review…


	15. Chapter XV

**Author's note: **I'm sorry for being an ass and updated very late. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, to those who added me and this story in their favorites and alerts, silent readers and to others who have contributed a major major part in my traffics. This is all for you.

**REVENGE of the FALLEN**

**CHAPTER XV**

The next day, at about 7:20 in the morning, class 2-B was already filled with students for no apparent reason. A certain brunette was busily writing something in her yellow pad. Her partner, on the other hand, was busily reading his manga. Luna was sleeping. Koko was talking with Sumire. Youchi was still unseen while Ruka was not doing anything, just sitting. If you ask me, today was just the normal day, nothing could go wrong until Narumi came bouncing and flipping once again.

"Good morning my dear beloved sweet," the students didn't allow him to finish when they both yelled "We get it!" at the same time. Narumi just kept on smiling and twirling. Students sweat-dropped. _When can he seriously stop? _They all thought in unison. Just after they thought of it, Narumi suddenly stopped (well, that's a surprise) and switched to serious mode. He cleared his throat. "Okay, beloved students, you'll have a new classmate. Please come in."

After he said those, a certain raven-haired lad with violet orbs came inside with a stoic face, the same face as Mikan showed in the early days. As she speak, it was also done with no hint of emotion whatsoever, just plain coldness. Too bad when she announced her name, a lot of students came leaping for joy but when she glared, they stopped. Guessed what she said? Yup, she just announced herself as… (DRUMROLL), "I'm Hotaru Imai," the first and most well-known author of online stories. Well, of course, a lot of the students wanted to have her autograph but restrained themselves because of the cold aura she emits. 'God, she sure can rival that of Mikan's deathly aura,' everyone thought in unison. Narumi can no longer be seen anywhere. 'As expected, he's always the first one who disappears when the going gets tough.'

"**Hotaru?"** a certain brunette, emotionless but with a hint of surprise, said while standing up from her chair. Everyone, as in everyone, turned to look at her, questions filled their mind. "Mikan?" the new student replied which made everyone's mouth flung wide open, well, except for three. **"Good to see you again,"** Mikan replied with a smile, making the other's open jaw open much much wider. ""You have some explaining to do, baka!" Hotaru uttered. Mikan kept on beaming. _Okay, that was weird, _everyone thought. **"Okay!"** Mikan answered, **"I'll go to your house later."** She added. Hotaru nods. A lot of people who couldn't handle the shock fainted in their seats.

Later, after dismissal, Natsume brought her to Imai's house. He asked her for the hundredth time whether he should wait or not because, according to him, he's willing if she'll just let him. But still, also for the hundredth time, she answered him with a no. So, without any options, he just shrugged and left. When he was finally out of sight, Mikan pressed the doorbell and the entire household was disturbed by the ringing bell. Minutes after waiting, the door finally creaked open, the same raven-haired girl on the other side. **"May I come in?"** Mikan asked. Hotaru nods while opening the door wider.

After Mikan got in, Hotaru led her to her room where they could safely talk to each other, out of reach by peeping ears and eyes. When they finally arrive, Mikan immediately laid on her violet sheets as Hotaru closed the doors. "Well, you better start talking," she said with a threatening voice. Mikan gulped inwardly but physically, she showed the carbon-copied image of Hotaru. **"Where do you want me to start?"** she asked. "From the beginning," she replied and Mikan nods.

"**After you left for America, I was left with nothing but boredom until I discovered this site about online writing. I took it as a career, with an alias of Hotaru Imai, hoping it'll reach America,"** she started. "And it did. People then kept on bugging me afterwards," she butted. Mikan cleared her throat, saying she still got more to tell. Hotaru kept quiet. **"Like I said, I kept on writing but people got bored on friendship stories."** "So, you blackmailed Hyuuga, hoping that you could use him for your love stories." **"Yes."** "But what you didn't expect is to fall in love." **"Well, yes."** "But then Youchi came in and blackmailed you to love him or else." **"Yes, now allow me to talk, Hota-" **"Yet you said no because you're in love with Hyuuga but Youchi kept on following you and Luna got all this jealous and threatened you but you ignored her and instead challenged her." **"Well, I thought I'm going to do the explaining? Turns out you already knew the whole thing about my life."** "Of course, idiot, you're like an open book." **"Oh."**

Silence after…

"So, what do you want me to do?" Hotaru asked out of the blue. Of course it was unusual because usually, it was Mikan who asks that and not her. Mikan turned to her so-called best friend, who was by the way smiling. Surprised, Mikan raised a brow. **"What did you just say?" **"It seems thrilling for me. I want to play a role but you owe me crab brains big time," she monotonously replied. **"If that's what you want, then, okay. Anyway, what I only want you to do not to tell anyone I'm the real writer, the one with an alias of Hotaru Imai." **"Why? You're afraid that Hyuuga might discover you just used him and he'll break up with you instead?" Mikan only answered her with a blush, but a blush is enough for Hotaru to know what she truly feels. Without saying anything, she stood up followed by Mikan. "Well, I guess that's it. If you plan on sleeping here tonight, you may freely do so but be sure to call auntie before you do that. And no hugging while we sleep. Tomorrow, let's deal with that Luna dear. My hands are itching for some full-time blackmail as well as my baka gun. Let's see if that second placer author is smarter than how I think she is." Mikan sweat dropped as she nods physically but hardly gulps the big lump on her throat inwardly. _She's scarier than I sometimes, _she thought.

**To Be Continued**

**AN**: Fans of Lovers Intersection, please **don't forget to vote for Mikan's future**. And I've already updated Chapter four of it!


End file.
